


Mrs. Doubtfire — My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [48]
Category: Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Original Work
Genre: Advice, Children's TV, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, POV Original Character, Reviews, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the 1993 film Mrs. Doubtfire..





	Mrs. Doubtfire — My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at 20th Century Fox own the 1993 film Mrs. Doubtfire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

When it comes to the 1993 film **Mrs. Doubtfire** , I have nothing but plenty of good things to say about it, especially when it comes to how brilliant and neat Robin Williams was in bringing both Daniel Hillard and Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire to life the way he did.

_“They always say the key to a solid marriage is laughter.”_

_“Dear, I always say, a flawed husband is better than none at all.”_

_“If there is love, dear, those are the ties that bind.”_

If I was asked which scene from Mrs. Doubtfire would be my favorite (if I was asked to pick one, that is), it would be the one where Mrs. Doubtfire reads a letter from a child of divorce asking for advice, and answers it, saying that no matter what type of family a child of divorce may have, love will help maintain the family’s bond. To me, that scene speaks volumes right there.

 **Mrs. Doubtfire:** _(reading a letter)_ “Dear Mrs. Doubtfire, two months ago, my mom and dad decided to separate. Now they live in different houses. My brother Andrew says that we aren’t to be a family anymore. Is this true? Did I lose my family? Is there anything I can do to get my parents back together? Sincerely, Katie McCormick.” Oh, my dear Katie. You know, some parents, when they’re angry, they get along much better when they don’t live together. They don’t fight all the time, and they can become better people, and much better mummies and daddies for you. And sometimes they get back together... and sometimes they don’t, dear. And if they don’t, don’t blame yourself — just because they don’t love each other anymore, doesn’t mean that they don’t love you. There are all sorts of different families, Katie. Some families have one mommy. Some families have one daddy, or two families. And some children live with their uncle or aunt. Some live with their grandparents, and some children live with foster parents. And some live in separate homes, in separate neighborhoods, in different areas of the country — and they may not see each other for days, or weeks, months, or even years at a time. But if there’s love, dear, those are the ties that bind... and you’ll have a family in your heart, forever. All my love to you, poppet. You’re going to be all right. Bye-bye.

* * *

Well, Robin Williams, you may be gone physically, but you’re still here spiritually, as well as in the movies you starred in. As Daniel Hillard and Mrs. Doubtfire, you taught us some valuable life lessons and advice, so we could remember them from time to time. And for that, we’ll never forget you..

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> In loving memory of Robin Williams (July 21, 1951 — August 11, 2014). He may be gone physically, but he’s still here in our hearts and memories, as well as in the movies he left behind for us to watch and learn from.
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
